1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a connecting structure of a lamp head base and a lamp tube base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most compact fluorescent lamps have a replaceable structure which is disposed between a lamp head and a lamp head base as well as between the lamp head base and a lamp tube base, such that the user can replace a lamp head in a different size or shape as well as a lamp tube in a different shape. When one part of the lamp is damaged, only the damaged part is replaced so as to save cost. For the lamp manufacturers, they can standardize each part of the lamp. When developing a new product, the lamp manufacturer only needs a new mold for the changed part. This way can reduce the manufacture cost very much.
As to the replaceable connection way between the lamp head base and the lamp tube base, Chinese patent application number 20072000644.8 disclosed “a replaceable compact fluorescent lamp” and Chinese patent application number 20072007251.8 disclosed “a replaceable lamp head”. As disclosed in the two patent applications, the lamp tube base must be large in size for connecting with the lamp head base, which uses more material. When the lamp tube is damaged, the lamp tube base must be replaced along with the lamp tube. This wastes material and is not environmental friendly.